


He Was In Love, Once

by SherlockWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man's name is Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was In Love, Once

He was in love, once. He knew that much.

A man smaller than himself, face blurred, haunted his dreams every night.

He hadn’t met this man in a very long time.

But he loved him.

Blue eyes made of a fire nothing could dampen.

Blonde hair woven of gold thread.

A voice as soft as the breeze that tousled that beautiful golden hair.

How did he know that?

The man never spoke in his dreams.

Simply smiled and laughed, clearly happy to be there, with him.

The only words came from himself.

_I love you…_

_‘Til the end of the line…_

_Don’t leave me…_

_I love you…_

_I need you…_

_Come back…_

_Don’t die…_

_Please…_

_Come home…_

_Save me…_

The man’s name was always on the edge of his mind.

But he never knew what it was.

Until the man on the bridge.

He wasn’t small like he was in his dreams.

But his face.

His hair.

His eyes.

His voice.

It was the man he loved, once.

The man’s name was Captain America.

Steven Grant Rogers.

Steve.

Stevie.

_I love you…_

He forgot about Steve.

The man continued to haunt his dreams.

Then he was sent out to kill Captain America.

He didn’t know who that was.

Captain America insisted that he knew him.

Did he?

How?

_Then finish it. ‘Cuz I’m with you ‘til the end of the line._

Oh.

Steven Grant Rogers.

Steve.

_Stevie._

_I love you._

_Bucky…_

_I love you, too._

He didn’t see Steve for a long time after that.

But now he knew who he was in love with, once.

Steve haunted his dreams every night.


End file.
